


Blinded by Darkness

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Being suffocated in the depths of the keep, Noct finds his sanity slowly slipping away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, just a few things before you read just to make things clear. I have my own headcanons, crazy or not, but I just want to note some things. Ignis is not blind, Luna is alive, and in this I take a different path for evil!noct. Noct has been separated from the group of course, and being by himself and being taunted by Ardyn, he starts to go crazy and soon loses himself. I rated this M just in case cause I have ideas for later chapters. I will go into detail what drove Noct crazy later on, but I hope this isn't too much boring info and you still wish to read, if you do, then enjoy :"D

They were all in awe at what they just saw. They didn’t know what to expect when a video file was left right in front of them, meaning Ardyn wanted them to find it. Still, they didn’t expect this. Seeing Noct act in such a way, and killing Ravus? It had to be a mistake right? No way could it be true.

“Was it an illusion?” Prompto was the first to break the silence, not really knowing what to say but the obvious question that lingered through their minds.

“I don’t know.. seemed pretty real to me.” Gladio tried to have a strong upfront, but the look on his face gave away the fact he was truly worried. What on Eos was happening here?

“We’ve seen many illusions of Noct on our way here, that much is true..but for some reason I don’t think that was one..” Usually Ignis wouldn’t doubt himself, but the situation at hand was quite bothersome. “The other ‘Nocts’ eventually became obvious they were fake.. and even though what we just saw didn’t seem like it be real, looking straight at him..”

His words were interrupted as the door slammed opened. It was so powerful that it caused the room to shake a bit. Deamons. Just their luck. Summoning their weapons, they wasted no time to get into battle.

“Let’s get this over with. We don’t have time to waste, we have to search for Noct.” It was a surprise from all of them to hear Gladio say such things, but nonetheless they were glad to hear it.

The monsters scattered across the floor, attacking them left and right. They all seemed to be handling it, until suddenly, somehow, these creatures were picking up the pace, getting faster and faster as fought on.

“Geez! What gives?” Prompto fired his bullets as quick as he could, but he was becoming outmatched.

“I don’t know, perhaps the deamons have become more infected, leading them to be more powerful.” Even if it were true, Ignis couldn’t say for sure.

In a matter of time the monsters had faded away into dust but the rest of them were left a bit wounded and breathless. On their knees, almost fully reaching the floor. They gripped on to whatever they could as they gasped for air.

“Man.. talk about a workout.” Wiping the sweat off his brow, Prompto sighed, feeling so exhausted. “What do we do-”

Once again, the door barged open. They were about to panic, but upon closer inspection, the person they were looking for came waltzing through the door.

“Noct??!” Prompto let his jaw drop as he looked back and forth between him and his friends. “Noct it’s you! Oh God we were so worried!”

“Thank heavens you’re safe.” A sigh of relief washed over Ignis while Gladio still didn’t let his guard down, he still had a sense that something wasn’t right.

Noctis took a few steps forward. Watching him, you would think he had forgotten how to walk, his posture and gaze were a bit, unsettling. “Well, well. Look what we have here. You all have gathered here for me? What. A. Display.” He sucked his teeth as he gazed around the room, admiring their tired faces.

“What’s gotten into him?” Prompto hoped he was just messing around, but it didn’t seem like it.

“Noct, you are alright aren’t you?” Ignis relieved but now it was being washed away and replaced with doubt.

Noctis heard their voices loud and clear, but he ignored them. With a little skip in his step he hopped over them as he proceeded to walk further. Reaching the monitor, he began typing away, as if he had done this his whole life. “Now if I remember correctly…ahh yes. Perfect.” One last button to push and presto! Out of one of the many slots before him, a security key came out. Sure he didn’t really need it, but as much as he loved smashing his way through things, this would be more convenient

“Well I got what I needed, ta ta!” Once again he stepped over them, but Gladio finally made a move, pulling on his leg.

“And just where the hell do you think your going?” Basically growling at him, he finally stood up with the help this blade, his friends soon did the same.

“Boy oh boy, no need to get all huffy big guy. I got places to be okay? So I’ll see ya-”

“No! You’re not leaving till we set you straight.” Holding his great sword before him, nothing but determination his eyes, determination to get his dear friend back.

“Yeah! We don’t know what’s wrong.. but we’ll help you Noct!” Prompto nodded, Ignis as well. They were all on the same page, they just hoped Noctis would see that.

“Oh bother.” A light chuckle released from his lips, voice dipping low as he spoke up once more. “You wish to fight me? Oh right. How can I forget.. you all wish to rid of me..” His head hung low, clearly upset at what he just said, yet his expression was still haunting. “Because you all don’t love me.”

The bros looked at each other with pure concern, all wishing this was just some crazy dream, but they weren’t that lucky. “Noct..” Ignis spoke up, softly this time, in hopes it would lead his dear friend to listen. “I don’t know what your saying but none of that is true. We love you, why would we-”

“Silence!” He screamed, voice shaking. Summoning his blade in his hand, he pointed it towards them. “I don’t want to hear anymore of your lies! Now..we fight!” He didn’t waste no time dashing forward, making the first strike.

Gladio thankfully was thinking fast and blocked, but it was proving to be a struggle. While he tried to fight off Noct, Prompto struggled to shoot, not wanting to hurt his friend. “Come on Prompto, you gotta-UGH!” He slipped up once and no good, he was thrown against the wall.

Noct then decided to make his way to his shivering companion. “Don’t be like that Prompt, I just wanna play.”

“Noct please..you need to calm down, we just wanna help..”

“Sure you do.”

“No I mean it! Come on, what about the memories we shared huh??” Though it seemed like a bad time, he tried to reach into his jacket for a photo, but he wasn’t quick enough, Noct took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach and fling him against the wall as well. He wasn’t knocked out cold, but he was down on the ground for now.

“Noct, stop this madness.” Ignis had his daggers ready, but really didn’t want to have to do this. “Please. You need to calm down.”

“You know..I wish people would stop telling me what to do, like you care anyways.”

“I very much care.” It was a risk, but he attempted to reach for his shoulder, but Noct quickly stopped him in his tracks, smacking his hand away.

“Don’t touch me. If you’re not going to fight then fine. I will.” Preparing to strike, Gladio made his way over to grab him from behind and fling him. Of course Noct was prepared. Warping just in time so he could land on his feet. “Gladdy, that wasn’t nice..me and Ignis were having a little chat.”

“Cut the crap! This isn’t the Noct I know.” Eyebrows furrowed as he took small steps toward him. “Snap out of it Noct!”

“Make me!” Smirking wide, he jumped forward so their blades would be clashing. He still had a huge grin on his face while Gladio grunted in frustration, but this time Gladio got the upper hand.

“Sorry about this” With all his might, he managed to fully fling him this time, but this caused Noct to crash against the monitors, breaking many screens.

As he slide down, gazing at his own blood, it only allowed him to give a good laugh. “How beautiful..” He let the red liquid drop from his fingertips as he looked to strike again, instead he warped right to the other side, near the door.

“This was fun but..I gotta go..see ya!” His tone was playful but not at all welcoming as he dashed through the door. Gladio went to go help up Prompto while Ignis had his own plans.

“I’m going to try and stop him!” He quickly said before leaving the room.

“Don’t..ahh..we’ll catch up I guess.” Prompto shrugged as his buddy helped him up, soon enough they proceeded to follow their friend. If they lost sight of him, who knows what could happen.

\---------

“Noct, let’s not play games here. Show yourself.” Ignis kept his eyes peeled for any clues. Walking through the halls, he couldn’t help but notice a room with a door that was slightly open. Only a fool would enter, but he had to try. Going inside, he was surrounded by emptiness. A dead end even. “Well, that was pointless.”

He attempted to think of what he should do, but he had no time to. The door slammed shut, causing his heart to shatter as he turned around towards it. When he did, he was face to face with Noctis, who still had an expression he still couldn’t read clearly.

“Nowhere, to run.” His raspy tone caused him shivers down his spine, along with that nasty smile he was giving him. “So you came looking for me? To do what? Finally admit your deep hatred for me?”

“Noct I-”

“To get rid of me like you always wanted right, well go ahead. I’ll give you the first move.” He spread his arms apart, as if he was welcoming a sweet embrace.

Ignis closed his eyes for moment before taking action. Since there was a clear opening, he had an idea. As quick as he could he pinned him to the wall, holding his dagger close to his throat. “Listen to me Noct..please.”

“Hmmm, finally. We’re playing games? I like.”

“I don’t know where you got the impression that any of us hate you.. but we love you dearly.. all of us. I wouldn’t lie about that. Seeing you like this. Brings me great pain.”

“Teh..” He shook his head, not listening to a word. “It’s all lies. Lies, lies, lies. You all hate me. I don’t blame you. I hate me too.” His crooked smile was both depressing and horrific, how Ignis wished to bring the old Noct back.

“No lies. The truth.” Gazing at him, he made sure he had his full attention. Wanting him to be really listen to him. When their eyes locked, he spoke again. “We love you. I.. love you. And that will never change.”

As Noct looked into his emerald hues, he could feel his throat tighten. Could he be telling the truth? He can’t be..right? Then why did he feel this urge to trust him.

‘He’s lying Noct’

There it was, his blasted voice. The same tricker who always was haunting him. He couldn’t escape.

‘You know he is. They don’t love you remember? They HATE you. They wish to rid of you don’t forget.’

“I…” Noctis breathed slowly, it seemed he was about to check into reality, but as soon as he felt Ignis loose his grip on him, he kicked him to the floor and headed for the door. “Don’t follow me.”

It seemed he was so close, but he lost him once more. “Drat..” Ignis sighed and right on cue his friends found him. They all didn’t know what to do, but that didn’t mean they would give up just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil!noct inspires me so, don't know if it will be soon but I will make more chapters of this.


End file.
